1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a converter, and more particularly to a digital to analog converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
DACs are an essential interface circuit for converting signals from the digital domain into the analog domain and, particularly, the analog signal processing domain. DACs are also a key to many analog to digital converter techniques. DACs accept N-bit digital words or data and convert them into an analog voltage signal. The analog voltage signal ranges from zero to a maximum voltage corresponding to a reference voltage provided to the digital to analog converter.
With regard to DAC performance for audio, there is a frequently used delta sigma modulation capable of realizing desired total harmonic distortion (ratio of harmonic component to signal), S/N (signal to noise ratio) or the like. According to the delta sigma modulation, by noise shaping technology, there is achieved an advantage in conversion.